Extraordinary
by catchastar
Summary: He wiped away a single tear from her cheek.“Your everything you sang in your song, you already are extraordinary” A oneshot songfic Chelsi


Extraordinary 

Kelsi Nielson to most was predictable. And here she sat in the most predictable place. In the school auditorium, on stage sitting behind the piano, the piano that no one else would use. The piano that she had silently claimed as her own.

She allowed her fingers to dance onto which ever keys they so desired as she quietly sang the words to her new song. A song that wasn't for a school production, for a character to sing. But a song just for her, a song that reflected her.

Her mind somewhere else was consumed with thoughts, thoughts of him.

She allowed her shyness to fade into the music as it became louder, and her voice coming out of hiding as she sang along to the pleasing melody.

" _I was a day dream  
Quiet and unseen  
I lived in stories but inside I kept a mystery  
I was a starling  
Nobody's darling  
Flying in perfect circles  
Just for company"_

One Chad Danfoth kept his presence unknown as he entered the auditorium, he had been looking for Troy but now He had pleasantly stumbled across a new discovery. Shy and quiet Kelsi singing. He sat in the very back row, camouflaging into the dark.

"_And now I'm ready  
and now I'm ready  
and now I'm ready to be  
Extraordinary"_

Unaware of her company, and the shining lights above she let her eyes well with tears.

And Chad suddenly realized what she had yet to. She was already Extraordinary.

A midnight airplane  
a window glowing  
I know I am another sparkle in the sky  
I shine uncovered  
still undiscovered  
but you must see me in the corner of your eye

No longer was he concerned with hiding. He was filled with curiosity.

Who was she singing about?

"And now I'm ready  
and now I'm ready  
and now I'm ready to be  
Extraordinary"

Now feeling better with each word, her tears needn't need to fall.

"_Waking up to a week of Sundays  
I am my own prey  
Stopping off at a sidewalk cafe  
The wind is playing in the trees  
Kicking up confetti leaves  
Seems as if it's all to say  
_

_And now I'm ready  
And now I'm ready  
And now I'm ready to be_

And now I'm ready  
And now I'm ready  
And now I'm ready to be  
Extraordinary

Extraordinary"

As the music faded out Kelsi jumped at the sound of clapping.

She furiously turned to her intruder and gasped in surprise.

"That was wow" Chad shook his head "Just wow Kelsi".

Her face now red with embarrassment "What are you doing in here"? She asked a little icily.

Chad raised a brow with surprise

"I was looking for Troy and when I came in here I saw you and…."

"And" she cut him off " You thought you'd stay"

She folded her arms and looked down.

"And invade my privacy" she added quietly, but Chad still heard her.

"Look Kelsi I'm sorry, but really that was amazing, you should enter all school productions, your voice is beautiful you could probably beat Sharpay and Gabby for the lead"

"No"

"Why not"? He asked

Temporarily forgetting her anger and embarrassment.

She looked at him "Look at me Chad, really look at me"

And for the first time he did, and it confirmed what he had thought earlier.

"I'm quiet, short and shy girl Kelsi who hides behind her piano and music" she ranted failing to notice Chad inching closer.

Though she looked cute like this Chad grabbed her flailing arms.

"Kelsi" he said calmly.

"You mustn't have heard the same song I did".

He wiped away a single tear from her cheek.

"Your everything you sang in your song, you already are extraordinary"

Her breath caught in her throat as she realized how close he was. As she struggled to keep eye contact with him, he was making it hard with being so sincere.

Noticing her uncomfortable ness he moved back and Kelsi found herself missing his closeness.

This was so awkward. She silently hoped he hadn't been there the whole time.

"You heard the whole song"? She asked numbly.

He nodded.

She looked down at her feet and Chad suddenly knew why she was embarrassed.

"Ah the guy, forget him" he comforted. "His dumb to not see what's in front of him, who is he? Want me to knock some sense into him?"

She looked up surprised and for the first time she gave a faint smile.

"You could but that'd be kind of hard" she mumbled and as she shuffled her feet she added quietly "your him"

"I won't tell anyone, you know that you like someone," he added in a rush temporarily failing to hear what she had said.

Kelsi grabbed her music sheets together and made her way toward the exit, she was almost at the door when a she felt a hand on her shoulder pull her back.

It turned her round to face him.

"What did you say"? He asked surprised.

Kelsi bit her lip. "Please don't make me say it again, this is embarrassing enough as it is"

Chad ran his hand through his hair.

"Man this is awkward".

Kelsi nodded and felt her heart shatter, who was she kidding? He was Chad Danforth basketball boy; he hung with the popular crowd.

She inwardly cursed her little outburst.

'Lets just forget it ok, please" she pleaded as she turned back around.

She groaned when she felt his hand pull her back.

"What if I don't want to"?

And suddenly her heart felt hopeful.

She felt his hand on her cheek and before she could come to terms with even that his lips had met hers in a short kiss.

He pulled back and grinned at her dazed expression.

She found herself falling for him more and more by the minute. Sure she had liked him but she had never imagined him to be as sweet and as kind as he had been. She had been scared he'd be sarcastic and insensitive toward her outburst.

His hand found hers and cocked his head to meet her gaze.

"Kelsi"

"Yeah" she managed.

"I'm heading over the Zeke's, the gang will be there you should come"

Kelsi bit her lip nervously and Chad squeezed her hand encouragingly.

"Come on, I'd really like it if you came"

Kelsi smiled and nodded.

For the first time in a while she was starting to feel sure of herself. And as she walked with Chad out of the auditorium. It was as if some unknown force had pushed her out of her safe glass casing and she truly believed that maybe just maybe she could be extraordinary.


End file.
